


My Lovely Girl from Kry...Kansas

by flypariah95



Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alexandra Daddario is my fem Clark, Bad English, Childhood Friends, De aged Lex, F/M, Fem Clark, Lex love Clarice, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Secret love, Teens, alternative universe, bff to lovers, kinda bromance, kinda modern au, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: She is a girl, his best friend, from another planet, from another social stratum, but nothing prevents Lex from loving her.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, others
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you for choosing to read my fanfic, and that my English is not so good, but constructive criticism is welcome, and the spelling errors are all mine, I hope you enjoy my fanfic and see you soon.
> 
> greetings to all :)

Lex was in his library, reading about the importance of the powers of the state in society. He was sitting on the carpeted floor, exactly on a pillow, for better comfort, something told him that he would be there all afternoon and all night. 

Behind him was a large and expensive red couch, On his right side was a stack of books about former european rulers, on his legs, was his laptop, and on the table a Greek porcelain plate with a slice of chocolate cake, she would come soon, she always visited him after school.

Politics was a subject that caught the attention of younger Luthor. The ambition for power was something natural that ran in his veins, to get where he wanted to go, he needed power and money, and money was something he already had, and something in the future he could make on his own, for the moment, he was just a 16 years old boy, Economically dependent on his father.

Lex had his mind and eyes on his laptop, he was too focused on the story of his personal hero, Alexander the Great, but he could feel when she came, his body had developed a sixth sense when it came to Clarice, he could feel her when she was around, it didn't matter if she was in the sky or on earth.

Lex could feel Clarice getting closer and closer, until he could heard the library door open and close, all this without move his attention or his eyes from the laptop screen.

"¿How was your day?" Lex asked, without seeing his friend in the face, the tone of his voice denoted his serenity and the calm his library gave to him.

"Nice" Clarice replied, dropping onto the couch, just behind Lex, her voice tone show her annoyance. Lex knew that Clarice and her friends used the word Nice to refer to something negative , it was a girl slang.

Lex closed his laptop, he supposed the krypton girl was having earth girl problems, which Lex thought was ridiculous. Clarice had abilities beyond human understanding, if he were her, he would already be dominating the world. 

When Lex stood up and turned to see his friend, he could see her red face and eyes, she was crying. Lex felt his heart melt, but he kept calm, maybe it wasn't something that serious, Clarice was very sensitive lately "¿What can a boy from the earth do for a girl from Krypton?" Lex asked sincerely, but Clarice felt like sarcasm.

"Nothing" she replied in a cold way, which Lex didn't like, but her cold tone turned to warm when she saw the delicious piece of cake on the table "¿Can I ...?"

"Serve yourself" Lex said rolling her eyes, and smiling, he already had it.

Claire took the plate with the slice of chocolate cake, like a country girl in front of her soul brother, she forgot about all the formalities and took the slice of cake with her right hand and took a good bite, usually she would use a fork, but I was in front of Lex and he already knew her

Lex sat next to his friend, she was the best of his day. Clarice licked her lips, her tongue passing her lips was something Lex liked to see.

"¿Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Lex asked again, hoping that Clarice would answer, maybe he couldn't physically defend her, but he was always there to advise her.

Clarice put her head on Lex's left shoulder, sighed "¿Am I pretty?" she asked.

Lex gave a little laugh "¿For the Kansas standards? ¿or my standards? For me you are two of ten, but the beauty is relative, surely for another boy you are a ten.

"¡Lex! I'm serious," exclaimed the 15-year-old girl, "just answer the question"

"You're beautiful" Lex thought, but he just couldn't say it "Okay, you're a four out of ten" replied the boy "you're average, like all your friends, anyway ¿why do you worry about that?"

Clarice moved from Lex's shoulder to his legs, she put her head on Lex's left leg, they could see each other, and she relaxed when she was around Lex.

Clarice took a breath, again, she did not want to cry again "I know it sounds stupid, now that I think about it. Kyle and Whitney gave a rose to every girl in the class, including the teachers, they said the roses were for the most beautiful girls of the school, each one received a flower "

"Except you," replied Lex, hoping to be wrong.

"Except me" she repeated, smiling and trying not to cry "Lana told me, that maybe Whitney had run out of flowers, but I knew that was not the case, they were making fun of me" 

Lex was upset now. He put his right hand on Clarice's forehead. "You are exaggerating, you cannot let a flower or in this case two people define your beauty, you are more than that" 

Clarice closed her eyes, Lex didn't seem to understand her.

"It was horrible, everyone looked at me and murmured cruel things, they believed that I could not hear them, but, I could hear them, it is not fair Lex, people are very cruel"  
"If you want to know, at school, guys always make fun of me, being a bald boy of sixteen years old, is always the object of jokes" 

"Sorry" the girl replied, she knew that the meteors had come with her, and she had been the reason for Lex's condition. 

"It's not your fault, I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time" 

"I would like to be like you, normal, a super smart multi millionaire guy, drive a ferrrari,have nice things ... "

"I would like to be like you, have your super powers, your parents, except your friends, I don’t like them" 

They both smiled, they both had their pros and cons. 

"¿Would you like to be an alien girl of five feet and nine inches?”

"Better than being the son of Lionel Luthor" answered Lex.

"Don't say that, Lexi, your father can't be that bad, like you say"

"No, he is worse, anyway, do not let anyone tell you what you are, you are Clarice Kent, and you will always be beautiful ... for your parents"

"Very funny, Lexi" Clarice stuck her tongue out at Lex, but she smiled and Lex settled for that. "¿Are you busy for a game of pool?

"I wasn't doing anything important" they both got up from the couch and went to the game room.

Some days after...

Clarice lifted her father's truck with only her left arm.

"Hold it, I just have to fix a small flaw" said Jonathan

Clarice rolled her eyes, The girl knew that she would spend all morning holding her father's Truck

"Clarice Kent!" Martha yelled from the kitchen.

Jonathan took off under the truck, Clarice slowly put the truck down, she and her father ran to see Martha, when they reached the kitchen, Martha was holding in her hands a beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses  
wrapped in a thin black paper wrapper.

"Someone sent you this, Clarice, a friend, Lexy" Martha said, very happy to see the beautiful flowers "For a moment I thought that your father wanted to be romantic, I think it will be on another occasion" Martha winked her left eye at Jonathan, who knew he was in trouble.

"Ma, ¿did you read the dedication card?" Asked Clarice.

"Sure I did, unless your friend Lexi is a boy"

Clarice was nervous for a moment "Ma, don't overdo it, pink and white roses are for friendship. ¿What does the card say?"

"For Clarice from Lexi, a flower for each day of the month, for the most beautiful girl ... from the Kent residence, this gift includes, Christmas, friendship day, your birthday, your graduation and any other holiday, sincerely, your best friend, Lexi " Martha read

"That girl is from my team, she has a sense of humor" Jonathan said laughing.

"You should bring her home for dinner" said Martha

"I know" Clarice blushed "I know"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thanks for your comments and kudos, I'm glad you liked my little fanfic,  
> I hope you are well and safe. much love from my home
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarice has nightmares, and there is only one place to go

Nothing like a girl's day for Clarice to feel like another girl on earth, her closeness to her friends made her feel accepted, unfortunately she still kept a secret, although among them they constantly said that "between sisters there are no secrets"  
Lana, Chloe, Loise and Clarice were part of a long line to see the new movie of the summer the thing that came from other planet. 

"I can't believe it, we've been here for three hours" Lois complained "Chloe this was all your idea, I hope the movie is good" Lois was in front of the group, behind her was Chloe, Clarice and Lana. 

Chloe was the most excited of all the girls "This movie is the best in the whole saga, in this part the government finally ..."

"... They finish with the horrible alien that wanted to destroy humanity" Lois finished. 

"Is that a spoiler? ..." Lana asked "If that's the end of the movie then I think we should go home"

"No!" Chloe exclaimed "That is not the end of the movie! This version is modern, I am sure this plot is much more complex than the previous ones" 

"Alien comes to earth, devours humans, the government discovers it, they hunt it down, they dissect it, and voila, the United States save the day" Lois replied sarcastically, the girl was tired after spending more than an hour standing behind a long line of fans of class B movies. 

"Lois Lane!" Chloe exclaimed in frustration "That won't happen" 

"I hope not, if we haven't wasted three hours of our lives" Lana answered "Also I think Clarice is sick, she hasn't said a single word, and she's very pale" Lana placed the palm of her hand on Clarice's forehead "Are you okay? Do you think you have a fever?" Lana asked

Lois and Chloe turned their gazes to their friend who was pale, just as if she were seen as a ghost. 

The girls worried. “Do you want us to go home, Smallville?” Lois asked. 

Clarice tried to speak but Lois's words about dissecting an alien still puzzled her. "I ... I ... I'm fine, I'm just a little hungry" answered Clarice, she tried to smile "I want to see the movie, it's the movie of the year" 

"Don't lie to us Smallville" Lois said with an accusing look.  


Clarice took a breath and put the palms of her hands together as if she were going to pray "I'm not lying, I promise, I just want to eat something" But deep inside her, Clarice just wanted to go home and be under the comfort of her parents, she didn't want to see anyone dissection.

The girls were convinced and Lana gave Clarice a protein bar.  
They wait an hour more until they could enter the movie theater to see the movie. 

two and a half hours later ...

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lois shouted. "That movie was ..." 

"The worst movie of the year and almost seven hours of our lives wasted" Lana finished. 

"Yes!" Loise yelled "Exactly!" the girls walked to the parking lot, in the middle of a crowd complaining about the movie. 

Chloe was silent as was Clarice. “What's wrong with you two?” Lois asked when she saw her cousin and her friend "you both spend hours talking on the cell phone but now are quieter than a graveyard" 

Clarice seemed sicker than before and Chloe was obviously disappointed about the movie. 

"I think we should take Clarice to her house" Lana said worried "I think she feels even worse" 

Clarice said nothing, just wanted to go home, Watching a movie in which the government decides to chase and open an alien's stomach and remove his organs was not something the Krypton girl wanted to see, especially since for a moment she saw herself in the operating table.

"You see that, Chloe, the movie was bad, Clarice got sick" Lois said trying to joke with her cousin. 

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed "But you're right, we should have taken her home" said the very defeated girl "Sorry Clarice, I just wanted us to have a great time together"

Clarice smiled at her friend " No, it's okay , Chloe ,I have a good time, I hope we can still have fun this weekend"

"Sleepover at my house" Lana said.

" I will select the movies, and you can bring the popcorn, Chloe." answered Lois  
“And you, Smallville, try to feel better. It wouldn't be easy to take a baby giraffe to emergencies, And you know I only have a month since I got my driver's license”

“Lois!” Clarice exclaimed a little indignantly, the girl laughed out loud and the other girls started laughing. Clarice knew that her friends always knew how to make her feel better.

As she walked home, Clarice realized that her parents were not home, all the lights were out. Jonathan and Martha had attended the annual Kansas farmers' convention in Metropolis, and it seemed that they had left very late and were probably at some hotel in the city.

Clarice needed her parents, a hug or something that made her feel that everything would be fine.

The girl opened the house's door, when she turned on the light, the silence and loneliness was incredibly overwhelming, She takes her iphone out of her pocket, the cell phone had been given to her by Lex so that she could communicate with him. Her parents did not allow her to have a cell phone, since they considered her very young.

Clarice saw the screen of the cell phone and thought about calling Lex and talking a little, but she concluded that if he had not texted or called her it was because he was very busy.

After washing the dishes, Clarice turned off all the lights in the house, went up to her room, went to bed, and turned on the television so as not to feel so alone, but even so, the solitude of the house was very strong.

Lex had spent the whole night working on his literature project which consisted of writing an essay on the people who had most influenced his life, and reading a couple of comics. Lex's dedication and discipline was something he had inherited from his father, the boy saw his cell phone and had no message from Clarice

Of all his contacts and messages from classmates begging him for advice for his essays, Clarice was the only person who really appreciated him and the only person he cared about.

When Lex finished typing on his laptop, he got up from his chair and went to his room, the loneliness of his huge mansion was something normal for him and it no longer affected like Clarice.

Next Day…

Lex stretched his legs as a sign that his body was waking up, but an snoring woke him up completely, next to him under his sheets was a lump and Lex already knew who the person was under the sheet.

When he moved the sheet, Clarice was fast asleep, the hairs on her head looked like a broom brush, her mouth was slightly open and emitted a small snore, she had her jacket on her huge pajama shirt printed with small UFOs that matched with her pants, a pajama Chloe had given her for her birthday.

Lex took her cell phone and took a picture of the girl, the boy went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Clarice woke up and noticed that Lex was not in bed, she stretched out her arms, took off her jacket and went down to the kitchen.

“Good morning sunshine” Clarice said with a smile “what are you doing”

"Pancakes, there is no one at the mansion, the servants leave for the weekend and return on Monday," replied Lex as he brought the plates of pancakes on the table.

The teens sat facing each other. "It looks delicious," said Clarice when she saw the stack of pancakes with cream and red berries.

“Bon apetit” answered Lex with a smile.

Clarice took a bite of a strawberry with cream, -delicious- she said surprised “Lex you should let me cook for you, you are always taking care of me, you gave me a cell phone, the roses ...”

“Well, you are like the younger brother I always wanted” Lex replied

“But you have two older siblings ...”

“... siblings I don't get along with- Lex was nervous, he felt he could confess his feelings, his hands were sweating and he blushed “You are like the little sister I never had, someone to give my knowledge, my experience”

“Really? But you're only a year older than me” The confused girl said.

“I have a year of experience more than you”

Clarice smiled, but Lex was right, he was a good counselor, a great friend and older brother.

"Anyway, why did you come last night?" Asked Lex, intrigued.

“It was at dawn, I went with the girls to the movies, and the movie we saw gave me nightmares, I dreamed that the police were coming for me”

-what movie was it? asked the boy a little intrigued and worried.

“The thing that came from other planet” the girl felt sick just saying the name of the movie “the one about the alien that is dissected ... and you know the rest- Clarice stuck out her tongue, she felt very disgusted at remember the surgery scene “When I returned home my parents weren't there, I thought about calling you but I thought you were busy, I couldn't sleep at night, and I ran all the way here to see you, when I saw you asleep in bed, my tiredness came back and I fell asleep next to you "

"You could wake me up"

"No, you looked adorable while you slept, like a baby angel"

“too bad I can't say the same about you, you don't look like a princess when you sleep, you seem ...” Lex pretended that he was thinking -.... a black bear hibernating-

Clarice blushed -Very funny Luthor! Lois call me baby giraffe and now you are calling me black bear, I think you guys are jealous because I am taller and stronger, and beautiful- Clarice smiled and winked at Lex, the boy smiled and blushed in response.

When they finished eating, Clarice and Lex played Mario Kart for an hour, then she ran home. When Clarice left, Lex thought that maybe he had a chance, he just had to play his card very carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> See you in next chapter


End file.
